


Fall Pranks

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has a Different Name, Kinda, M/M, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018, Tickling, he's mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: An aggravated scream echoes through the mindscape being immediately followed by triumphant laughter and the sound of someone running through the halls.“Princey!! Get back here, goddammit!” Virgil screeches, taking chase after Roman. Small twigs and leaves poke out of his hair, being knocked loose from the wind caused by him running through the halls.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Fall Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t normally write things like this but it was fun! This was originally posted on October 14th, 2018 on Tumblr ^^ 
> 
> Warnings: Tickles, mention of Deceit (as Dee)

An aggravated scream echoes through the mindscape being immediately followed by triumphant laughter and the sound of someone running through the halls.

“Princey!! Get back here, goddammit!” Virgil screeches, taking chase after Roman. Small twigs and leaves poke out of his hair, being knocked loose from the wind caused by him running through the halls.

Roman laughs louder as he runs out into the main living area of the mindscape, where Logan is reading on the couch and Patton is working on breakfast. Roman runs over and hides behind the couch, “Don’t let him know I’m here!” He says to Logan, ducking down and making no sound.

Virgil storms down the stairs and scans the room, “Where is that brat?” He asks, a playful grin on his face showing that he’s not really angry.

“Behind the couch,” Logan answers, smirking when Roman leaps up yelling something about betrayal.

“Princey, you get over here!” Virgil sprints after him, “You don’t get to throw leaves on me and not face the consequences!”

Roman snickers and darts off, both of them freezing when Patton calls out that breakfast is ready. Everyone sits at the dining table, Roman and Virgil playfully glaring at each other across the table.

“Don’t think you’ve escaped yet, Princey,” Virgil says and Roman gets a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Don’t you love me, Virgil?” Roman asks, watching as a soft blush spreads across Virgil’s face, a satisfied grin spreading across his own.

“You know I do. Wait…” Virgil narrows his eyes at Roman, “Don’t think that just because we’re dating I’m going to take it easy on you.” Virgil says.

Roman shrugs, “It was worth a shot.”

Breakfast is mostly peaceful but once everything’s done, Roman leaps up and darts away, Virgil slowly rising to his feet.

“Aren’t you going to chase after him?” Patton asks, gathering up the plates and carrying them over to the sink.

“Oh, no. I have much better plans.” Virgil says with a smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~

Much later, a second scream echoes through the mindscape, “Virgil!!!!!” Virgil smirks from his spot on the couch, looking up at Roman who is soaking wet.

“Yes?” Virgil asks, quirking an eyebrow and giggling mentally when that irritates Roman.

“Not only did you set up water to fall on me! You also changed the color scheme of my room to all black?!” Roman asks, crossing his arms and glaring at Virgil.

“I thought it’d look cooler,” Virgil says, gulping when Roman gets a dangerous look in his eyes.

“You know what that means?” Roman asks, wiggling his fingers threateningly. Virgil’s eyes snap open and he jumps up from his seat.

“You can’t escape, Virgil!” Roman follows, keeping his fingers wiggling.

They run through the whole mindscape before Roman finally catches him, digging those wiggling fingers into Virgil’s sides and causing him to erupt into giggles.

“Ro!!!” Virgil says between giggles, “Stop!!!”

“Nope.” Roman says, popping the p sound, “You get what you deserve, silly boy.”

Virgil squirms under the ticklish sensation, laughing and trying to get Roman’s hands off of him. “I give, I give! I’ll change it back just stop tickling me!”

Roman tickles him a minute longer before stopping and leaning down to peck his nose. “You better change it back.”

“I will, I promise,” Virgil says between residual giggles. “Now, why don’t we team up on Dee? He’s been pranking me all week.”

“Sounds like a plan. As long as we leave, Lo and Pat out of this. They said they wanted a date today so they wouldn’t be in the mood for any pranks.” Roman says, smiling at the thought of those two lovebirds.

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” Virgil says, shaking Roman’s hands. “Now, let’s start planning, love.”


End file.
